Dog Pound
by luckyhappypants
Summary: Annie adopts a dog from the dog pound, although he isn't what he appears to be. AcexOC. Scarce updates.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a fic that I have been very excited about so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Annie was walking to the dog pound to adopt a dog. She used to have an adorable puppy when she was younger, but unfortunately it ran out of the house one day and was hit by a car and was killed. Since Annie had now finished university and began working at home as a journalist, she decided it was finally time to get a dog. The dog would be able to keep her company in her little house that her dad bought her when she moved out.

She had bought most of the things needed to keep a dog, including an indoor pet bed, bowls for food and a couple of toys. Annie planned to add to this collection after she got her dog.

Annie walked into the dog pound where she was met with loud barking. The barking scared Annie, making her jump slightly. She wasn't a fan of sudden loud noises. She heard a chuckle behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man with blond hair that made him look like a pineapple.

"Hi, welcome to Paw Pound. I'm Marco. How can I help you today?" he grinned.

"I'm looking for a dog," Annie replied.

"What kind of dog? Any specific age you wanted?" Marco asked.

Annie nodded. "I'm fine with the breed, but I don't want an old dog. I want a dog that is pretty young."

Marco grinned. "I think I have the perfect dog for you. Follow me." He lead Annie through several cages full of dogs until he reached the last cage. In this cage was a medium sized dog. His head was probably around the size of a child's knee. He had dark black fur and black, beady little eyes that looked like buttons.

"This is Ace. He's three years old. He has narcolepsy so make sure when he falls asleep you put him into a comfortable place. He used to be full of life until he was separated from his two brothers a year ago. One of the brothers was the same age as him and the other one was three years younger than him. Despite this he can get very excitable sometimes so I would keep him on a leash every time he goes outside. He is a bit adventurous so watch out for that. Um... There's really nothing else about him. Oh, he will eat every bit of food he finds so watch out for what you've left lying around," Marco explained.

While he was explaining all of this, Annie took out the blue journal she always carried with her and began writing down everything Marco said.

"So, what do you think? Will you take him?" Marco asked. In some ways it kind of seemed like he was trying to make Annie buy Ace.

"Yes, I will," Annie said.

Marco unlocked the cage door and picked Ace up. Ace woke up and began to struggle out of Marco's grasp. "Easy there, Ace, you're getting adopted." For some reason, after Marco said this, Ace stopped moving.

_It's almost like he understood Marco_ Annie thought.

"I'll be back soon, I just have to have a quick look at Ace." Marco disappeared for a few minutes then came back with Ace and a collar around his neck. "Here's a temporary collar for you." Marco placed a leash in Annie's hand. "And use this leash for when you get outside as Ace will mostly likely crazy."

"Okay, I'll do that." She placed the leash around Ace. "Come on Ace," Annie said in a gentle voice.

"I hope you have fun with your new dog," Marco winked.

_That's odd. Why did he wink?_ Annie thought. _And of course I will have fun with him. Why wouldn't I?_

Annie left the pet shop and walked Ace back to her house. Along the way Ace stopped to smell everything that he past. Occasionally Annie would start dragging Ace along if he was sniffing at the wrong time, like near traffic. Ace really seemed to be enjoying himself as it was probably his first time outside in a long time.

They finally arrived home and Annie took Ace's leash off. When his leash was off, Ace bounded around everywhere, barking like a mad dog. Annie chuckled at this. "Okay Ace, you're going to get some dinner." She went to the kitchen and got some of his dry pet food out and put it in a bowl. "Dinner is ready!" she called.

Ace turned around to look at her and saw the food. He bounded up to the food and dug in. As he was eating, Annie looked at him with a smile. _He's so cute_ she thought. After Ace had finished eating, he yawned.

"Ah, you're tired. Here let me show you to your new bed," Annie said. She picked Ace up and carried him to his bed. Just as she was about to put him on the ground, Ace struggled out of Annie's grip and ran to her room. The door was shut so he scratched it and whined. Annie laughed as she opened the door for him. "Okay, you can sleep on my bed. I'll go have my dinner then I'll come sleep with you." Ace curled up on her bed and closed his eyes.

Annie went to go have her dinner which consisted of noodles with chicken in it. She put aside some of the chicken for Ace as a special treat for the morning. When she finished eating, she washes her dishes and walked into her bedroom. When she walked into her bedroom, she was met with a very, very, very big surprise.

Sprawled out on the bed, on his stomach, was a man in the place where Ace had been sleeping. He had short black hair and freckles on his cheeks. He had little dog ears sticking out of his head and a tail sticking out. He had a red collar around his neck, the same that Marco had given him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and that just showed off his muscles. He was wearing black shorts that showed his v-line.

Annie was very shocked. She didn't expect this... at all! When she saw Ace, she let out a little gasp. When Ace heard this gasp he turned to look at Annie.

"Can I help you?"

To be continued...

Okay, so what did you think? Please give me a review on what I can improve on for the next chapter. Oh, I realised as I was halfway through writing this chapter that Annie sounds a lot like Ann which is what Ace would have been called if he were a girl. This isn't intentional. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone noticed or it's just me and my crazy mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy that people liked the first chapter. It took me a few days to get motivated to write this but now I'm motivated so here is chapter two of Dog Pound.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

_Can I help you?_

Annie had lost count of how many minutes had gone by since Ace had asked this question. She didn't know what to do! When she left her bedroom there was this adorable little dog on her bed. Now that she was back there was a rather attractive man showing off his muscles on her bed.

Ace looked at her with a curious look, still waiting for an answer. "Can I help you?" he asked once more.

Annie realised that it was best to answer him. "U-Uh..." She didn't even now what to say! She wanted to ask what this man was doing on her bed when it should have been the dog she just adopted, yet no words came out.

"Yes?" Ace raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

"W-W-What are you... doing?" She stuttered.

"What am I doing?" Ace repeated.

"Yes! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be a dog! Why are you human?!" She demanded.

"You're the one that adopted me. I thought you knew. When I'm in my dog form I can't understand human speech. When you were talking to Marco I just figured he was telling you what I am," Ace said.

"So what exactly are you?" Annie asked. She was beginning to grow very curious about this strange man.

"I'm a dog deity," Ace said. He shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't know this."

Annie took a few seconds to process this information. So the dog she had adopted had suddenly transformed into a human and turned out to be a dog deity. She couldn't believe this. Annie realised that she hadn't said anything for a while. It seemed that Ace had noticed this as well. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

Annie looked anywhere but at Ace. "I-I just... had no idea..." she said quietly.

"Look, I understand that but I need to know what you're going to do," Ace said.

Annie frowned. "What I'm going to do...?" She had a very confused look on her face.

"Now you know I'm a dog deity, what are you going to do with me?" Ace asked.

"I guess I'll have to go return you to the pound," Annie said. She didn't really want to, but what other choice did she have? There wasn't enough space in her house for two people. There would have been enough room if Ace had just stayed s dog but now that he was human, it would just be too difficult.

As Annie said this, Ace's eyes widened. Before she knew it, Ace had grabbed her hands and pushed her up against the wall. Annie blushed a bright red and stuttered, "W-What are you doing?" She looked down to see Ace's pants slowly slipping down off his waist as they weren't being supported. She slightly blushed. When she looked up, Annie was met with wide, worried eyes.

"No, please! You can't send me back there! I need to stay here!" he exclaimed. His voice was full of desperation. When Annie had another confused look on her face, he sighed. "I need to be out here... So that I can find my brothers'" he said in a quiet voice.

"Your brothers?" Annie though for a second. "Oh, Marco mentioned them. He said something about you being separated from them a while back."

Ace nodded quickly. He walked to the bed and sat down. "That's right. We got separated from each other a year ago. I'm really worried about them. Especially my younger brother Luffy. Sabo and I were always able to fend for ourselves, but Luffy used to just tag along and always needed are help. I'm really worried about him. So please, please, don't take me back to the pound. I need my freedom." He was begging so much; which is something he didn't do a lot.

It took a while for this process to register in Annie's mind. She didn't know what to do. Should she take in the poor little dog deity, or take him back to the pound? She was never really one to turn down someone in need, and Ace looked so desperate and helpless. It was almost cute.

"Well? Will you please help me?" Ace pleaded.

"I... I... I'll help you," Annie decided.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ace exclaimed. He gave Annie a big hug. Then he pulled away. "Ah, I still don't know you're name."

"My name is Annie. If you're going to be living here, you're going to have to follow my rules, got it?" she asked.

"Oh, of course I will. I should probably tell you that I can choose when I want to turn in my true form," Ace said.

"That's good. Now, when you want to do your business, you either do it in the toilet, or you do it in the dirt outside. When you're a dog, you can't chew on the furniture. I bought you a few things a dog needs. This includes a bed. You either sleep in your pet bed or you sleep on the couch. You aren't allowed to sleep in my bed." Annie knew she was being really bossy, but she didn't want her new dog/human to be sleeping in her bed... His muscles showing... Right next to her... Annie quickly shook her head. _I'm being crazy for thinking that about a dog deity._

Annie looked at Ace to see that he was paying attention. "Is that all?" he asked. Annie smiled softly. "That's all," she replied.

_Living with a dog deity is going to be very interesting..._ Annie thought.

To be continued...

So I hope you all liked this. I got the whole dog deity thing from an anime called Good Luck Girl in case any of you were wondering (I don't think you were).


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. Since school has started there won't be many updates but I will try my best. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

The next day, Annie was still trying to come to terms with the whole dog deity thing. Ace had mostly stayed in his dog form. He also spent a lot of time sleeping at random times on the couch, but whenever he went to sleep, he would change back into his human form. Annie always fed Ace dog food, which he seemed to hate. Unfortunately, Annie couldn't give her meat since she didn't have a lot of money.

Annie sat at her desk in the living room and made a shopping list. She planned to go shopping later that day. After writing down things that she needed, she decided to ask Ace if he needed anything. Of course, making sure that it was within her budget. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Ace had fallen asleep near the kitchen table. She knelt down to meet his size and gave him a pat on the head.

Ace shook his head and opened his eyes tiredly. Annie tapped on his collar and Ace nodded. He stood up on four legs and in a quick flash of light, he was once again human. Yesterday, Ace, in his human form, had told Annie that the way for him to know when to change into his human form was to tap on his collar.

Ace yawned. "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream."

Annie chuckled. "Sorry about that. I'm going to go shopping and I just wanted to know if you wanted anything," she said.

"Can I get some meat?" Ace asked excitedly. His tail was shaking and his ears kind of twitched too.

"I'll see what I can do," Annie said. "Since you're so excited, I guess I should go now." She went to her room and grabbed her bag. She walked out of her room and headed for the front door. Ace quickly stepped in front of her. "Did you forget something?" Annie asked.

"Can I come too?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, you can't. Not with those ears and your tail sticking out."

"I can cover them up," Ace suggested. "I haven't been out in so long. Please?"

Annie thought about it for a while. _I could take him. But would he behave himself? I don't even have anything to cover up his dog parts anyway_ Annie thought.

"Okay, you can come," Annie decided. "I think I have a hat around here somewhere you can borrow until we buy you your own."

"I'll get my own hat?!" Ace asked excitedly.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, you will."

Ace seemed to be very happy about that. "Let me go find a hat and I'll give it to you," Annie went to her room and rummaged around, looking for her hat. After a while of looking, she was finally able to find it. It was a dark blue hat and Annie thought that it would be able to hide Ace's ears. _But what about his tail?_ Annie wondered. She walked back out and handed Ace the hat.

Ace put the hat on and it perfectly covered up his ears. Ace cringed slightly.

"Is something wrong with it?" Annie asked.

"My ears are being flattened," Ace complained.

"Well then you just need to suck it up," Annie smirked. Ace stuck his tongue out at her. "Now for something to cover up your tail."

"I can just shove it in my pants," Ace suggested.

Annie blushed at this comment. "Y-Yeah, you do that..." Her cheeks went a bright red.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" So many questions.

Annie just summed it on in one word. "No."

"Can we go now? I'm hungry," Ace said.

"Okay, let's go." They both walked out of the house and hopped in Annie's car. Annie started the car and drove off to the supermarket. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Annie grabbed her bag. "Okay Ace, let's go."

Almost as soon as they arrived, Ace bolted off in the direction of the meat aisle. "Hey, Ace! Wait up!" Annie called and ran after Ace. She chased him all the way into the meat aisle where Ace started drooling, literally, on all of the meat. Luckily there was a glass barrier covering the meat. She eventually caught up to him and grabbed his arm tight before he could do any damage.

The employee behind the counter just stared at Ace. "I'm so sorry. My friend gets a little excitable sometimes," Annie said, bowing.

"That's fine," the lady smiled. She reached for some meat and pulled out a piece of salami. She offered it to Ace. "There you go."

Ace hungrily ate it out of the lady's hand, causing the lady to retract her hand and let out a small squeal. "Ace!" Annie hit Ace over the head. "Apologise."

Ace bowed slightly and said, "I'm very sorry, miss."

"That's good. Now, we'll take half a kilo of lamb cutlets," Annie said. She received her meat and put it in the basket she had grabbed earlier. "Come on Ace, I need to get a few more things." She walked into the next aisle and Ace happily followed her. Annie grabbed a few vegetables to go with the meat and bought some spices. That was all she was able to afford. "Okay, let's go to the front counter," she said.

"Is that all you're getting?" Ace asked, looking into the basket.

Annie nodded. "That's all I can afford." She began walking to the front counter and Ace followed her. At the front desk, there was a sale for hats. Annie picked one up so that Ace wouldn't have to wear her hat anymore. As the employee at the front was scanning the things she was going to buy, Ace was busy looking around the shop. When it was time to go, he let out a groan. "Do we have to go?" he asked.

"Do you want to eat your meat?" Annie asked. When she said this, she thought she saw Ace's ears twitch a bit under the hat he was wearing.

"I do," Ace said. His tongue came out and he started panting excitedly. "Let's go home now. Come on." He grabbed Annie's hand and dragged her to her car. He hopped in. "Come on, get in. I want my meat," he said.

Annie got into her car and drove home. She walked through her front door with Ace right behind her. As soon as Ace stepped in, his ears and tail sprung up, completely visible. Ace passed the hat back to Annie. "Thank you. I guess I don't need it anymore," he said. Annie took the hat and put it in her room. When she came back, Ace was already digging into the raw meat.

"No! Don't do that!" Annie yelled. She took the meat away from Ace. However, Ace was going to put up a fight. With one hand, he grabbed Annie's shoulder and took the meat back.

Annie was used to play fighting with her two older brothers so she knew how to get things back from other peoples grasps. She ran up to Ace and pushed him hard, causing him to fall to the ground. He fell on his stomach and the meat package rolled away from him. He reached out his arms to grab it, but Annie had taken on a seat on his back and pinned his arms down.

She thought she had gained the upper hand, but Ace had other ideas. He swiftly rolled over and pinned both of Annie's arms together with one hand. His other hand was resting on her shoulder. When Annie realised the position she was in, she blushed. _What is he going to do?_

To be continued...


	4. Not A Real Chapter

Hi everyone! This message might be long, but just read it. First of all, I'm replacing this with the other A/N I posted months ago since I guess that won't be needed after I post this.

So I actually tried working on Dog Pound, but I wrote a couple lines before I realised that I just don't like this story anymore. I have no idea what to write for it. I'll put it on hiatus then occasionally I'll write a bit for it though. I really want to write other fanfiction for other series, and to be entirely honest, I'm kind of over One Piece after being obsessed with it for years. Anyone who wants to adopt this story can, just tell me. Or you can leave some ideas you have for this story to give me inspiration.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It really meant a lot to me. :)


	5. Chapter 4

_So I'm back with another chapter (finally). Sorry for those who had to wait for so long, but here is another chapter. The next chapter might not come out for another while but for, enjoy this chapter of Dog Pound. Rating has changed, since at first I was planning on including smut, but I've decided against it. And of course, One Piece doesn't belong to me._

Annie didn't realise just how long she and Ace where looking into each other's eyes, but she knew that it was for a while. Ace's ears were twitching slightly as he stared back at his owner. Annie struggled under his body weight, trying to wriggle her way out from under Ace. "If you get off me, I can cook some meat up and make lunch," she said, still trying to wriggle out from under Ace.

Ace blinked before a huge smile appeared on his face and he gave her cheek a lick. "Great!" He exclaimed, jumping off her and bounding over to the kitchen on all fours, a very confused and blushing Annie. Said girl got up and walked to the kitchen with the meat package in hand. Her face was still red and Ace noticed this, as he placed a hand on Annie's forehead. This caused Annie's face to go even redder as she looked at the ground.

Ace bent down to meet her height, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you alright? Your face is really red. Are you sick?" The questions came out quickly which didn't leave Annie time to respond. Instead, she shook her head and took a step away from the dog deity.

"No, I'm fine. Just got hot, that's all." She flashed him a grin then turned around to the stove, her face heating up even more. She felt as though she could still feel his touch on her forehead and she hated feeling like this. Ace was different to her, and she was definitely not in love with him. Not at all!

Ace seemed happy with her answer and the questions ceased. He took a seat on the bench and was surprisingly quiet as Annie cooked the meat.

Ten minutes later, the meat was cooked and ready to be plated up. As Ace continued smelling the meat, he started drooling a bit. Annie frowned when she heard this and turned around, frying pan in hand. "You better not be making a mess on my bench."

Ace swallowed and shook his head, his eyes on the meat in the frying pan. "Can I have the meat now?" He asked, continuing to stare at it.

Annie sighed and placed the meat on a plate, handing it Ace. "I'm going to take a guess and assume you don't need any utensils?" Ace didn't give her a proper answer as he shook his head and started devouring the meat with his hands. Meat juice dropped onto the plate and Annie was worried it was going to fly onto a wall. She walked behind him and slapped his back. Not hard though; her slaps were never hard enough to cause injury, but she wanted to remind Ace where he was and how he should eat.

This slap on the back surprised Ace, which caused him to choke a bit on his food. Annie heard a swallow which was followed by several coughs. She poured Ace a glass of water, handing it to him. Ace smiled at him, which almost made Annie's heart skip a beat. _Why am I feeling this way? _Annie wondered. _I've never felt this way about anyone before._

Ace drank the water and cleared his throat. "Thank you," came the coarse apology, followed by another cough. "The meat is good," he said as he continued eating, not as messy as he had previously eaten.

Annie sat at next to him. "So what can you tell me about your brothers?"

Ace stopped eating and had a solemn look on his face. "My brother's names are Sabo and Luffy. Sabo is the same age as me while luff you is our little brother. We're pretty similar in attitudes, but Luffy is a bit of an air head, more so than me. Plus he has a bottomless pit as a stomach, so if you ever meet him, he will eat all of your food." He went to explain about all the misadventures they used to go on, their grandpa beating them, and the hopes and dreams the three brothers shared.

While he was talking, Annie couldn't help but notice their was a hint of sadness in Ace's eyes as he spoke.

When Ace finished talking, the sun was already set. During that time, Annie had listened intensely to what the dog deity had to say. She glanced up at the clock which read 7:30pm. "Wow, you talked for ages. Not that that's a bad thing, though."

She turned to face Ace, who was now back in his dog form and sleeping soundly. She picked him up and put him on the couch then went to work on making a late dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

Ace looked around excitedly as he walked through the hat store, constantly resisting the urge to bound up to anyone and anything he saw. Annie had decided to take Ace out to buy a hat so that his ears could be covered up. Ace was being forced to wear one of Annie's beanie that was too tight and painful on his ears.

He had a small bounce in his step as he walked next to Annie, who was trying her best not to let him draw attention. "Ace, please, calm down. We're nearly there. It's just around this corner."

As she said this, she turned around the corner and Ace followed happily, calming down a bit more. Soon they reached the store and they entered it, Annie going straight to where the hats were kept, knowing the store inside and out. The cashier greeted them as they walked to the side of the shop and Annie started looking at the different hats, making Ace try them on.

Ace let out numerous sighs at each hat, unhappy with the choices Annie was making. He reached out a hand and took hold of an orange hat. Annie noticed he had picked this hat. "Would you like to buy that one?"

Ace nodded to her and smiled happily as he stared at the hat. "Yeah, I really like this one."

Annie took the hat off him, adding, "Don't worry, I'm just going to go pay for it," as she saw the worried look on Ace's face. Annie quickly placed her beanie on his head then went to go pay for it, and Ace followed her with a leap in his steps.

After Annie had bought the hat, she took Ace to a secluded area next to the store and switched her beanie with his new hat. Ace gave her a sweet smile and hugged her gently.

Annie was a bit taken back by the hug but wrapped her arms around Ace. "Thank you for my hat, Annie..." Ace mumbled, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. He did his best to make sure he did not fall against Annie, knowing the smaller girl wouldn't be able to hold him.

They went back home where Ace laid down on the couch and went back into his dog form, ready for his nap. He fell asleep on the couch and snuggled against the couch cushions. Annie was just planning to relax when she was called into work. She rushed to get ready and left a note for Ace.

_Dear Ace,_

_I've been called into work, so I've had to rush out. I don't know when I will be back so there is some food in the fridge you can eat; just heat it up in the microwave._

_-Annie_

Annie soon left after writing this, leaving Ace asleep on the couch.

Ace woke up after a short, half hour nap and changed back into his human form to rub his eyes for any sleep. He brought a hand up to touch his mouth and used his pant leg to wipe the drool that had escaped from his mouth. He saw the note that had been left next to him and scanned it, but struggled to read it. He had never gone to school, the only education he ever got was from his adoptive Grandpa. His Grandpa, Garp, was the leader of their small town and their clan leader.

He sighed at the memory of Garp and the memory of his brothers that had made its way into his mind. His younger brother was always such an idiot, but he truly had a good heart and would do anything to help out anyone he loved. Ace started to wonder where Luffy was at that moment. Knowing him, he probably would have made some friends or gotten himself into a bit of trouble. But if he had made some friends, he would surely be out of that trouble.

He silently hoped that his other brother, Sabo would be with him to help him, but he realised that his brothers were most likely not together. Sabo was strong; he would be able to fend for himself. Ace looked on the small table next to the couch and grabbed the weird thing with its many buttons. He pressed a red button that was bigger than the rest and got a bit startled at the loud noise coming from the box. He looked at the remote and pressed a few buttons to try to get it to stop. He eventually pressed a button that lowered the volume. He looked at the screen, only seeing a few of these box things in his life._ I think it's called a television..._ Ace thought.

He randomly pressed a few buttons experimentally before landing on a news channel and watched the moving, coloured screen with intense interest. As it was a news channel, there was a news reporter reporting on some damage to a house.

"We have no idea what has happened but we have found some footprints that resemble dog-like footprints," the reported informed "There are only one set of footprints so we believe it was a wild animal. Maybe a wolf. The strangest thing is that there was a note left that said, _Thank you for the meat! _and there has been some meat stolen from the fridge. This has never been seen before, as far as we know and... Oh! It looks like a dog in the background! Someone, catch it now!"_  
_

The reporter was pointing to a small black dog, smaller than Ace, sniffing the ground. As soon as the reporter shouted, it sprinted off down the street and, before anyone could chase after it, it was completely out of sight. The reporter went back to explaining the events that just took place, but Ace didn't listen to that. He just stared at the screen with wide eyes before shouting, "Luffy!"

_So I kind of wanted to have a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who has had to wait for an update, and I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon-ish. :)_


	7. Chapter 6

A black dog ran towards the house with only one thing on its mind. Food! It had orders to break into a house and steal some food. The orders came from a large dog whom Luffy had only known for about a year. Maybe even two years but it isn't common for Luffy to keep track of times and dates.

Luffy ran into the house through a doggy door, which he only knew about it from the other dog. He sniffed and, with his excellent sense of smell, found the kitchen almost immediately. No human was around so he changed into his human form. His human form consisted of a mop of raven hair, grey, almost black eyes and a scar just under his left eye. He wore a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless red vest. He didn't have any shoes on. He never had any use for them and the one time he had tried them on, he constantly tripped over. He had small, black ears and and a long, fluffy tail, the same colour as his hair.

The fridge was pretty big, and Luffy got excited, his tail wagging excitedly. He found a bag of ham and took it into his arms. He found more pieces of meat then remembered that the other dog wanted some fruit and vegetables as well. Luffy picked up an apple and a cucumber, deciding that that should be enough for the other dog. Luffy found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote to the owner of the meat. _Thank you for the meat!_ He then found a plastic bag lying on the counter, so he shoved everything in there and placed it on the ground before turning back into a dog.

With his teeth, he picked up the bag and went back out the doggy door. Getting out with the bag was a bit of a challenge, but nothing could ever get in the way of Luffy and food.

* * *

"Traffy! I got what you wanted!"

The dog in the house growled as he glared at the younger pup. "How many times must I tell you to be quiet?!"

Luffy whimpered and dropped the bag in front of his friend. "But I still got what you wanted me to get... Traffy..."

'Traffy' sighed and changed into his human form; a muscular, but thin man with dark hair with a slight blue tinge, a small goatee with sideburns, piercings and only wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with brown spots adourning them. "Fine Luffy'ya. Let's see what you got." At that point, Luffy had turned into his human form and smiled at the taller man. "I got good stuff, Traffy!"

'Traffy' sighed, not even trying to explain to the younger boy that his name wasn't Traffy, it was Law. He looked through the bag and frowned when he saw the apple and cucumber. "Luffy-ya, why did you only grab these two things?"

Luffy grinned up at him. "Are you happy? You told me to get fruit and vegetables, but I didn't know what exactly to get so I just got two things."

Law sighed, ruffling Luffy's hair. Luffy pouted and flattened down his hair. "I guess it'll have to do. Thank you for this. I really do appreciate." Luffy smiled at the praise and hugged Law. "Traffy!~ You're so nice!" Law just patted his head lightly, not entirely use to people hugging him.

When Luffy went back to look at the bag, Law also looked through it. "Do you think you'd be able to go back and get some more?" He waited for an answer but frowned when he didn't receive one. Looking around, Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Law knew exactly where he had disappeared to. "That idiot... It's too soon."

* * *

Luffy ran in his dog form back to the house he had taken the food from. He did not STEAL the food, he simply took it because, he once told Law this, "All food should be shared. Except for my food." He was just about to get onto the front lawn when he saw a news crew standing on the driveway. He stopped as he saw the camera being pointed right at him. He took a step back wheh the news reporter ordered someone to catch him.

He ran off quickly when someone started running over to him. He bolted completely off the scene, taking shortcuts through backyards in order to get back to the house Law owned. Law had found him when he had been separated from his brothers. At first Law had not liked him that much, but began being a bit friendlier with him. Luffy, on the other hand, had taken a complete liking to him, even giving him a nickname.

Law hardly worked. He didn't feel the need to work and had apparently lived on the street for 13 years so he knew several things about stealing food. He taught Luffy how to steal food, and used Luffy's small size and speed to get food. They lived happily together and when it came to eating meals, they would eat in the living room together.

Luffy pawed at the back door frantically, wanting to come in. Law, in human form, came up to the door and let him in. Luffy bounded inside and sniffed the air. There was the scent of meat and he started drooling. He changed into his human form and ran into the kitchen, Law following him. "Thanks for the food!" Luffy said as he got ready to eat.

* * *

Annie unlocked her front door and entered, frowning as she saw Ace's dog form bounding around excitedly. "Ace? Did you happen to have any sugar?" She questioned.

Ace shook his head, quickly changing into his human form and grabbing his hat. "No! My brother...! I saw my little brother!"

Annie looked around the apartment, frowning slightly. "Where did you see your brother?"

"In the box! I saw him in the background! I need to find him, right now! I need to see him to know he's okay!"

Annie reached her hand up to grab his shoulder gently. "Are you sure it was your brother? I mean, it was on TV, it may not have been clear."

Ace shook his head rapidly at this comment. "It was definitely Luffy. I'd be able to recognise him anywhere." Annie looked up at him and patted his shoulder. "Alright, I'm going to help you find your little brother."

Ace's tail began wagging as he looked down excitedly at Annie. "Really? Wow, you're so great!" He pulled her into a big hug and squeezed tight. Annie didn't mind, and instead just hugged him back.


End file.
